Who are you?
by LadyStarFire
Summary: Meliara is unsure who the Unknown is, and doesn't know if she wants to find out. Nee discovers some rather... interesting... documents...
1. Discoveries

The Maze  
  
Hello again to y'all! Thanks for all the beautiful reviews, and I'm terribly sorry it took so long to post this next chapter. I can only be on the computer on weekends! Blackrose25: I know perfectly well what you mean. my flute still smells like rainwater! Slipper-rose: Thanks, but it's not that good. and I'll explain Mel's seeming boldness, don't worry! Felsong: I know Nee's very proper. but I'll bet she has an impish nature underneath that she only shows to people she really trusts. so I wanted to elaborate on that a bit. Mooseyfate: Gahhh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that, I didn't have the book with me, I should've checked it out, but I didn't. anyway, ignore the whole thing about Danric being at Mel's party! It was a glitch. Sorry!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nee was still smiling as she walked out of Mel's room, a copy of Mel's poem in her own handwriting and the memory of Vidanric's note fresh in her mind. A plan began to form. Danric obviously felt something for Mel, and she returned his feelings, even though she did not know that it was Danric that she loved.  
  
She tapped the tapestry that led to the alcove after she had seen the light flickering beneath it. Then she walked in, her eyes meeting Danric's own, inquiring gray orbs.  
  
"Good evening." He hardly glanced at her as he continued to read.  
  
Unsure of his reaction, she placed Mel's poem in front of him. "Mel wrote that. I thought that you might want to read it."  
  
"Did she wish me to read it?"  
  
"It's intended for you." In a way, she added to herself. She watched him as he read it, wishing vainly that she had her fan.  
  
For a moment, his face changed, becoming softer, more thoughtful. Then it regained it's normal look again as he looked back at Nee. "How much do you know, and how, pray, did you discover it?"  
  
Nee considered lying; then rejected the idea. "I found the papers on Mel's desk when I went in to check on her. and fitting all the pieces together was rather easy after that."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Nee." He said this softly, but not with anger.  
  
"I know. umm. do you have anything going on tomorrow night?"  
  
Suspicion darkened his gray eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Just. because." He raised his eyebrows and she looked down. "All right. Mel hasn't been to the maze yet, so I was going to take her tomorrow night. But since she's never been there, it would be very easy for her to lose me, or vice versa. She'd need someone to help her out."  
  
"On Meliara's list of preferred rescuers, I would most probably be last. Besides, I have already accomplished getting her to race with me in the morning. I do not wish to continue to apply pressure to what little luck I seem to be having."  
  
She shrugged. "All right, then. Mel will just be lost in the maze with no one to help her out, then."  
  
He stiffened, anger darkening his gaze. "You will not leave Mel alone. The maze is dangerous. She could easily be injured."  
  
"Then she should have someone there to protect her, shouldn't she?" Nee smiled sweetly. "Goodnight, Danric." She left before he could say anything else.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mel woke the next morning with a splitting headache, so she did not notice the absence of several of her documents from the Unknown. Mora laid out Mel's riding clothes and was now giving her a tonic for her headache. Before Mel really knew what was happening, she was mounted on a chestnut by the name of Lightning. On one side was Savona, riding a palomino, and on her other was the Marquis, mounted on his gray and dressed in light blue. No one else participated in the race besides Tamora, Elenet, and Bran, so not many people came to watch.  
  
"Are you all right, Mel? Though your radiant beauty continues to shine, you look. down." Russav smiled at her as he patted her hand.  
  
She attempted a smile. "I'm fine, thank you. I just have a bit of a headache."  
  
The promise of a challenge glittered in his eyes. "Are you taking it easy on us today, then?"  
  
She laughed, and then bent her head to hide her grimace of pain. "I will not go easy on you, Russav. You'd better hope your horse is fast, or you'll be choking on mine's dust." Then she nearly choked as she remembered that Shevraeth had been listening to her every word and could easily take her words as a challenge. Blushing, se remembered their conversation last night, and wondered why she hadn't been embarrassed then. Perhaps it was because she was so tired at the time. yes that must be it. Shevraeth said nothing, to her relief.  
  
The race was close to starting, so all of the riders lined up, then they were off. At first, Russav and Shevraeth led, but then Elenet and Tamora took their place, and then Bran and the Marquis. Mel held Lightning back until the last leg of the race, and then urged him forward until they had taken Bran's place. Shevraeth's gray and Lightning crossed the finishing line at the same time.  
  
A servant came to take Lightning, leaving her with Shevraeth, who still held the reins to his gray. "An excellent race, Meliara." He bowed.  
  
She blushed, dipping into a curtsy. The gray stepped around his Master to push his nose against a surprised Mel's shoulder, nearly knocking her over in the process. She smiled and held onto his neck for balance before running her hands along his head. "You're a fine horse, aren't you?" She crooned.  
  
He watched her as she petted his horse, open admiration in her eyes, and he had to fight not to push her away from his horse so she would look at him instead. "He usually doesn't take to anyone so quickly."  
  
She looked about to say something, but the bell for petitioner's court rang, giving him an excuse to get away and try to understand these odd emotions. He bowed to her again as a servant took his horse, then retreated.  
  
Mel stared after him, confusion roiling through her. He said he wanted to repair their relationship, yet when he got a chance to talk, he acted so uncomfortable. then anger and hurt washed over her. He's not serious, she decided. He probably just thinks I'm the barefoot, ignorant that's as terrible to be around as a swarm of bees. She stomped off to her room, her headache pounding as she tried to find out why she felt this way.  
  
Nee watched her go, a smug smile on her face as she flicked her fan gently into the "guard" position.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Danric came out of petitioner's court and went to his rooms to change into different clothes. Sighing, he looked out his window to search the grounds uselessly for Mel. Life! He was Vidanric, the Marquis of Shevraeth, the man who would be king, and he was jealous of a horse because of that woman. Shaking his head, he was about to leave when he found the letter waiting for him.  
  
He picked it up, broke the seal, and then read aloud. "You have given me much to think about. Will you wear the ring, then, if I ask it?" He frowned a little as he pulled a sheet of plain paper out and a quill.  
  
"You should tell her yes."  
  
He jumped slightly, and then looked accusingly at Nee. "You shouldn't sneak up on people who are reading."  
  
"Oh, but it is such interesting reading." Nee took Meliara's letter, studying it.  
  
"How did you get in here, anyway?" "Servants, Danric. They are ever so useful in helping a matchmaker at work. On second thought, don't reply just yet. Give her a little time to wonder about your answer."  
  
"I do believe that I have kept this relationship going without your help, and can continue to do so without your guidance."  
  
"Unfortunately, I know her better than you, so I have a better idea of how to hook her. But, then again, if you wish for this relationship to progress." She trailed off delicately.  
  
He sighed. "Fine, then. What do you propose I do?"  
  
She told him her plan, and then left him there to think it over. Just outside of the tapestry, listening to their every word, was Savona!  
  
"I am disappointed with you, Nee. I thought you had more sense than this." His face was stern.  
  
"But. they need to get together, I couldn't just-"  
  
"Of course they need to get together! What do you think I've been trying to arrange here? And how can you even try justifying leaving me out of any plot against my dear cousin? I'm very hurt by it, Nee."  
  
She smiled. "Well, come. I'll fill you in as we go." He smiled and took her arm, listening to what she told him avidly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mel decided, upon further thoughts of her situation; that it would simply be easier to give up trying to understand what happened between her and the Marquis. There were so many misunderstandings between them, and trying to figure out why she cared what he thought of her so much only made her headache worse.  
  
So, she dressed in a blue walking dress and met Nee outside, near the maze's entrance. She looked. a little odd, but Mel shrugged it off.  
  
"Come on, Mel. Just be careful not to get lost." Nee led them in, Mel following closely. They reached a crossroad just as the moon went behind a cloud, and Mel could see nothing. Nee smiled to herself as she heard Mel call her name, but she said nothing. Mel went to the left, so Nee went to the right, fingering her summoning stone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Though she was not in the dark anymore, she couldn't find Nee anywhere.  
  
Mel tried to calm down, bring her breathing back to normal, but her body wouldn't obey. Irrationally, she began to run, hoping she'd find her way out. The maze seemed to be trying to stop her, dead ends would make her have to turn around, her clothes would snag on a branch, or a root would appear out of nowhere to try to trip her.  
  
She ran around a corner, breathing hard, and then ran into something without leaves or branches. Both she and whatever she had run into fell onto the ground, and she found that it was a man, a man with light colored hair.  
  
All right, I'd better stop here before I stay up all night trying to post this next part. I know it's been a long time, I'm so sorry! Any questions, comments, corrections, flames, I'll be happy to take them.  
  
Oh, yes. Characters= Sherwood's, Setting except for maze=Sherwood's, maze= MINE!!! Any questions? 


	2. The Maze

Tell me Truly. Who Are You?  
  
Ok. this is my very first fanfic, so try and go easy on me, ok? I will, of course be open to any comments, suggestions or flames *holds up frying pan* it will help me with cooking dinner.  
  
All right, let's get a few things straight here. All this belongs to Sherwood, the one of the best, most intelligent authors out there. I just like to mess with people's minds when I have nothing better to do, and her characters are so much fun to play with. All right you're probably tired of hearing me babble on, so on with the show! (so to speak.)  
  
Meliara-  
  
In keeping faith with your stated desire to have the truth of my observations, permit me to observe that you have a remarkable ability to win partisans. If you choose to dismiss this gift and believe yourself powerless, then of course you are powerless; but the potential is still there- you are merely pushing it away with both hands  
  
Ignorance, if you will honor me with permission to take issue with your words, is a matter of definition- or possibly degree. To be aware of one's lack of knowledge is merely untutored, a state that you seem to be aggressively attempting to change. A true ignorant is unaware of this lack.  
  
To bring our discourse from the general to the specific, I offer my congratulation in the Affair Tamara. She intended to do you ill. You apparently didn't see it, or appeared not to see it. It was most effective- perhaps the only effective- means of scouting her plans for your undoing. Now her reputation is in your hands.  
  
This is not evidence of lack of influence.  
  
Mel stared at the note in front of her, unsure what to make of it, even now, when the note was outdated. She fingered the ring she wore from her mysterious admirer, deep in thought. She had given such a ring to him, and had only just received his carefully phrased reply. Who could it be? And if she knew, would she still love him as she did now?  
  
Then it hit her. She loved whoever was writing to her, it had to be. Whenever they spoke, she felt she could tell him anything, ask him anything, and he would accept her for what she was. Foolishness, she knew, but it was true.  
  
Oh, how she wished she knew who he was. yet she knew also that if she ever found out then her entire world would be turned inside out. What if they didn't feel as comfortable with each other in real life as they did in their letters? What if she could not accept that it truly was him, and that he was the same person that she had come to love during her short stay in court? What if he didn't really love her in return, and she was being foolish to think that he ever could?  
  
She sighed in frustration, and her fingers automatically pulled a clean sheet of parchment and a quill out so that she could pen a reply. Then she stared at the paper before her as though it were a snake. What would she write?  
  
Mel sat there for a few more minutes, then stood and decided to take a walk. It was late, she knew, but that had hardly stopped her before. She hadn't yet undressed, so she was able to decently roam the hallways, in case she should meet anyone. A quick puff of air blew out the candles in her room, and she walked into the hallway.  
  
But where to go? She wanted to go to the alcove, but as a basic rule of thumb she avoided that room, since that was where Shavraeth usually liked to spend his free time, and she could never understand him. Sometimes, he was polite and she felt they could be friends, but then the next he made her so angry that she could hardly stand up straight, and she was sure that the feeling was mutual.  
  
But it really was late. perhaps, if she went in and grabbed what she needed, then left. then she would not have to face any pairs of disconcerting gray eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Marquis of Shevraeth sat in the alcove room, poring over some records (where else would he be? How many people saw that coming, honestly, now?). He had been at the party when Tamara had gotten Meliara drunk, and it had made him very angry. How could Tamara do that to his Mel? She had no right.  
  
He took a step back in his mind. Whoa, Vidanric. Your Mel? I think not. Just because she's an angel and you worship the ground she walks on. and can't even have a semi-decent conversation with her and you do all of your admiring through anonymous letters.  
  
All right, so his plans needed work. It was wonderful to watch her, though. She wore the ring he gave her constantly, he'd checked every time he'd seen her, and sometimes while she was talking with someone one of the servants would tell her she had a letter and she would leave as quickly as she could without being rude. It was wonderful to know that the anticipation in her eyes was to read his letters, to find out what he had to say to her. but then would come the inevitable pain that that anticipation was not meant for him, but someone who only existed between the two of them. He wanted to tell her how he felt for her, that he was the one who was writing the letters to her. but he couldn't bear to see her eyes fill with hatred or disgust, to have her turn away from him. It was better to be able to have some small comfort in talking to her from afar.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft footfall. He knew who it would be, and his heart fluttered in anticipation of her arrival. He bent farther over the paper to conceal it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mel walked into the alcove. and found herself staring into Shevraeth's gray eyes. Life, did he ever leave the alcove?  
  
"Were you looking for something?" He asked her softly. She shook her head, then made to leave, unsure if she should stay or not. "I don't need anything. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Wait. Why don't you stay here for a while? I'm sure you could find something dull enough to bore you to sleep." His voice held the usual court drawl, (sighs) yet it also held something that Mel had not heard before, nor was she sure of what it was. It was gone before she could identify it.  
  
"Talking with you should be sufficient." She said grumpily, sitting down at a chair near the neat desk and randomly pulling something from the shelf, careful to note where she got it before she started to read.  
  
He chuckled dryly. "Being tired doesn't dull your sharp tongue, then?"  
  
She didn't even glance up from the book, which was actually a very interesting history. "If you're going to spend this time making me mad, I'm leaving. I did not stay up this late merely to give you the joy of having yet another argument with me."  
  
For a while, he said nothing, simply stared at the scroll in front of him. "I do wish we could start over, Meliara."  
  
That made her look up. "I think it's a little late for that, Shevraeth. Even though I was wrong about all that happened a year ago, there are so many misunderstandings surrounding that time that I don't honestly know if the damage that was inflicted upon our relationship can be repaired."  
  
He was shocked by her honesty. I want to repair it, he wanted to tell her, just give me a chance, and I'll make up for all of it. Instead, he shrugged. "Every knot can be untied."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
He didn't answer her directly. "Will you come to court tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think so. I didn't think you wanted to hear an uneducated, country bred person trying to affect your decisions."  
  
Shock rocked him once more. "You aren't uneducated."  
  
"Compared to you, I am."  
  
Life! She was making this impossible. "I wouldn't say that. We were having such a pleasant conversation that night at dinner, and I wouldn't say that your suggestions then were useless."  
  
Suspicion filled her eyes. "Are you trying to bait me?"  
  
He sighed, unsure whether he wanted to shake her or kiss her. "No, I'm not just saying that to get you into doing what I'd like you to, though no doubt you have plenty of reason to think such a thing. Has it ever occurred to you, Meliara, that I want you there so that I can get to know you better? I think I have you all figured out, and then out of the blue you change on me. I want to understand more about you."  
  
She blinked several times. "Why?"  
  
"To repair."  
  
She thought a moment, and then she nodded. "I still don't want to come to petitioner's court. Perhaps we could do something else."  
  
"Well." Did he dare? Oh, yes, he did. "There's a horse racing competition this morning. after petitioner's court. Just for fun, no wagers unless you want to make one."  
  
Mel stared at him for a moment. "Are there any shortcuts?"  
  
He laughed. "No, Meliara, there are not."  
  
She thought for a moment then smiled up at him. "I accept."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What was I thinking? Mel asked her self as she held the quill above the paper. She wanted to get her letter to the Unknown done so that she could go to bed, but she didn't want to be up all night doing it. Would he wear her ring if she asked him to? Could she accept him once she knew who he was?  
  
When she actually began to write, it was not a letter.  
  
The dark, silent night enfolds me in its embrace. I lie awake and wonder, what it would be like to see your face.  
  
Many restless nights I spend, longing for the Unknown. I love him more than words can tell, but will I when his identity is shown?  
  
Can I safely bear my soul to him, without fear or shame? Will I trust him as I do now, if I learned his name?  
  
Tell me truly. who are you? He who writes such flattering words of pure intent, He whom I can tell my every fear, I know I love him now. But if, perchance, were we to meet, all our secrets bared, Will I love him then?  
  
She finished writing, satisfied with the poem. It described how she felt perfectly.  
  
She yawned, and decided that she should probably get to bed. She never made it to the bed, but fell into an exhausted sleep at the desk, her head resting on the poem she had written like a child's would rest upon its favorite toy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nee could not sleep, either, for any reason that she could guess. She saw a candle's light flicker beneath Mel's door, so she knocked tentatively before entering. Mel was asleep, her hand on a piece of parchment. She knew that she shouldn't be reading Mel's letters, but it was most certainly tempting, so Nee picked up the poem and read it. Then she saw another slip of paper, half hidden by several others that caught her attention because Shevraeth had written it. Feeling slightly guilty, she read what he had written, then looked at her poem again. She smiled, an idea coming to her as she copied the poem and went to the alcove. This could be very interesting.  
  
Well, that's it for now, so I can get some reviews and know if I utterly and completely stink at this or not before I go pouring my heart and soul into it. please, please, PLEASE review. Thanks, and have a nice day! 


	3. Is he the One?

Is he the One.?  
  
All right, hello all of you! I'm trying very, very hard to get this next one out as soon as I can, but parts of it later on are giving me a headache. Ok, I can't figure out how to fix the problem of which chapter comes first, so Discoveries is actually chapter two, The Maze, and the second chapter is The Maze, but it's really discoveries. confusion. I don't know where this one will end up, so I'm sorry in advance for any consternation this causes.  
  
Thanks again for all of the reviews, they are what are keeping me motivated. Also, I don't own these characters, just the maze and their thoughts.  
  
Mel looked at the person she ran into, for a moment thinking that it was the Marquis. But the eyes, they were light blue, not deep, wonderful gray. and much too sinister for her liking. "Good evening, Flauvic." (hah. ticked y'all!)  
  
He smiled. It stuck her how enormously handsome he was; yet she also knew that he could be dangerous. Just because he looked harmless did not mean she could let her guard down with him. even if, in a way, she wanted to. "Good evening, Meliara. May I inquire as to why you are here, all alone? The maze is not safe to be wandering about."  
  
"I came with Nee, but I lost her a while back." Mel admitted with as much dignity as she could muster, putting on her best court face.  
  
He nodded, and then offered her his arm. "I will escort you to the end of the maze myself, then."  
  
Blinking, she looked up at him, trying to understand this new side of him. What she saw in his gaze frightened her, but. well, even she had to admit that she needed help here. So she nodded and took his arm, letting him lead the way.  
  
"So you have never been here before?"  
  
"No. too many things have been happening, I haven't had the time."  
  
"That is what is nice about being in scholarly recluse. you can easily escape."  
  
She looked at him sharply, trying to decide if there was a double meaning to his words. "What is it you study?"  
  
"This and that. some of the illusions I showed you earlier, among other things. Are you still interested in learning?"  
  
Mel nodded thoughtfully. "It would be interesting, but I don't know if I'd be able to do it."  
  
"With a proper tutor, and the right amount of commitment, it could be done." He stopped, gazing at her with a look she could not read. It was typical of Flauvic to compliment her and him in the same comment.  
  
"I'll have to think about it." Unease filled her as his hand ran down the side of her face.  
  
"I do wish. that you could have been taught earlier." He whispered. She half wanted to pull away, to break this spell he was casting on her. but he wasn't really holding her with magic.  
  
All her thoughts stopped when his lips brushed hers, save one. She broke away from him. "Flauvic, I don't think we should be doing this. alone, and all that."  
  
He wouldn't let her go, so she did something that Bran had taught her when she was little, though the Count knew nothing of it. She used her knee to make him let her go, then ran away as quickly as she could, blindly trying to make it through the maze before he could catch up with her. It surprised her when he did not pursue.  
  
She looked back only once, and the maze's magic took advantage of her inattentiveness. A root lifted itself from the ground, effectively tripping her. It would not have bothered her had the foot she tripped with not been the one she had caught in the trap only last year, but as it was she felt a sharp pain as her ankle twisted. She fell heavily into the mud.  
  
Oh, Life, why did this happen to me? I'm lost in some bewitched maze, I can't find Nee, Flauvic's acting so strange, he kissed me. and then there was Shevraeth, who she couldn't figure out to save her life. And her ankle was twisted, so she couldn't walk without someone's help. but it wasn't going to be Flauvic's, she couldn't face him now. Yet he was probably going to come looking for her very soon, and he would most likely find her.  
  
"Things really can't get any worse, now, can they?" She asked herself, tears beginning to stream down her face. Thunder boomed above her as rain began to fall. Mel abandoned herself to laying down, gasping with pain and confusion, her headache returning in full force. Why me? She wanted to scream this, yet she knew that if she did, Flauvic would find her. and she wasn't sure what would happen if he approached her again.  
  
A tall figure with drenched blond hair turned around a corner, coming into view. Mel tried to sit up, but she moved a little too quickly. "Flauvic, stay away from me, please."  
  
A pause. "I am not Flauvic. he would be quick to tell you that he is much more handsome."  
  
She nearly began to cry again at the familiar sound of Shevraeth's voice. His presence was not one she particularly wanted to be in right now, but it was better than Flauvic's. "Well, Flauvic's too much in love with a mirror."  
  
He laughed softly, the rain soaking his hair and his clothes. He looked so handsome. then he bent over, as if to help her up. "Wait! I fell."  
  
"How did you fall?"  
  
"The maze. it tripped me." That sounded dumb, but it was the best description she had right now. "I hurt my foot."  
  
"Let me see." Gently, he helped get her foot out from under the root, and then he began to check her ankle for injury, ignoring the old scars from last year. She tried not to cry out, but when he pressed his fingers lightly into her ankle, she couldn't stop her cry of pain. "My apologies. you've twisted your ankle pretty badly here."  
  
"It's never been the same after. the war. Sometimes I don't even notice it, but that ankles always been a little more delicate than the other." Mel was glad that the darkness hid her blush.  
  
"You have my condolences. but perhaps we'd better get out of the rain." He stood, and then hesitated. "How would you prefer we travel?" This he said hesitantly, as though afraid that he would offend her.  
  
She realized then that she had a couple of options. Try to walk on her own. fat chance. Walk with him supporting her on one side. maybe. Or. she could allow him to carry her. For a moment she considered this, allowing him to hold her. her arms wrapped around his neck. then she shook those thoughts out of her head, horrified. She must be more tired than she had originally thought. "I'll walk, but could you please help me?"  
  
He nodded and helped her to her feet, supporting her on her injured side. Then he began to help her walk through the maze, guiding her down the right paths. "Why did you think that I was Flauvic?"  
  
"I met up with him earlier on. but we got separated." Now she was doubly glad of the darkness, sure that the semi-lie would have shown on her face. Rainwater soaked through her, causing her to shiver. Surprised, she found that Shevraeth was shivering as well, yet he was trying not to show it. Without really thinking about it, she hobbled closer to him, causing their warmth to be shared between them. He looked at her oddly, but she did not see, intent upon her task of staying upright.  
  
"What are you doing out here, alone?"  
  
"I was here with Nee. but I got separated from her a while back, and got lost."  
  
"That is, unfortunately, rather easy to do. ah. Here is the center of the maze."  
  
Despite the rain, and the dark, cloudy weather, Mel could see that the tiny garden was splendidly designed. Dozens of roses surrounded a large fountain. The roses were all colors. red, yellow, blue, purple, orange. and white.  
  
She stumbled when she saw the white rosebush, the only one in the clearing. Shevraeth caught her, supporting her weight easily, yet she hardly noticed.  
  
"They are beautiful, aren't they?" He said softly. "The white rose is very rare. this is the only place that it grows in Court."  
  
"It is lovely." She wanted to go closer, and he obliged, helping her to stand near the bush. "Why are white roses so rare?"  
  
"Because what they symbolize is even rarer."  
  
That made her look at him, unsure what he meant by that comment. Then he silently began walking again, the subject apparently closed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Danric just could not believe himself. he let her get hurt again, and then nearly gave himself away at the rosebush. Nee was never going to let him hear the end of it.  
  
They had nearly made it to the end of the maze when they encountered Flauvic once more. Every battle instinct he owned came forward; making Danric wary of the other's every move.  
  
"Good evening, Danric, Meliara." His eyes narrowed as he took in Meliara's injured foot, and the protective arm around her shoulder, which was attached to his least favorite person in the world. "I do believe that you agreed earlier that you would allow me to escort you out, my lady." He offered her his hand.  
  
"That was before she hurt herself." Danric cut in before she could respond, pulling Meliara away from his hand as though it was a snake. "Perhaps if you had not been separated, you would have a just reason for her staying with you. As it is, she has accepted my offer to help her out, which is what I plan to do."  
  
"Ah, but what if she does not want your help? I'm sure that she can find much better rescuers than the one that tried to kill her but a year ago."  
  
"She freely accepted my offer to help her, and I intend to keep my word."  
  
"As do I. Come, Mel." He held out his hand to her again, demanding this time. Danric wanted to hit him, but he was still keeping Meliara upright.  
  
For a moment, she did nothing, looking between the two of them oddly. Then she pointed at a branch that reached to her shoulders from the ground, just resting on the hedge. "Give me that branch, please, Flauvic."  
  
He hesitated a moment but obeyed. To both of their surprise, she took the branch and used it as a makeshift cane, beginning to hobble in the general direction of the end of the maze. "If you two want to guide me the rest of the way, you are welcome to."  
  
The two rivals glanced at each other uneasily, thrown by what she had just done. Then they set off after her to make sure she would not get lost.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thinking back to that last part of her journey, Mel almost could have laughed. She was as wobbly as a newborn colt on the cane, but she wouldn't allow the two men to help her other then telling her which way to go. Whenever she nearly fell, both would jerk as though they wanted to try to catch her, then reluctantly back off when she glared at them in turn. Then they would look at each other over Mel's head, obviously wishing that looks could kill and that Mel would not be so stubborn as to refuse their help, for she was obviously in pain and it would have been so much easier for them to assist her.  
  
Finally, they reached the edge of the maze, where Russav and Nee waited for them.  
  
"Mel! Are you all right?" Nee rushed forward to help Mel, Russav close behind. When Mel saw them coming, her legs nearly gave out. Russav caught her before she fell, much to Flauvic and Shevraeth's annoyance.  
  
"My dear Meliara, what did these two do to you?"  
  
"They did nothing, Russav. I fell and twisted my ankle. they helped me find my way out of the maze."  
  
"You shouldn't go in there anymore." Nee said firmly. While they were distracted with bringing Mel inside and finding a healer, Shevraeth and Flauvic remained outside, and their eyes locked as their wills fought.  
  
"Until another time, cousin." Shevraeth said.  
  
"Stay away from her, cousin. She is too good for the likes of you." The Flauvic turned on his heel and left.  
  
I know, I know, hate me. It's another cliffhanger, just for all of you! Now, if I'd had more time to write, it may not have been one, but you said you wanted the update ASAP. oh, by the way, the whole "curiosity killed the cat" thing back in chapter 2, I am going somewhere with that. thanks for pointing out the next line for me, RenaissanceGirl523. 


	4. Mel's Confusion

In Which Mel Becomes Utterly Confused  
  
Poor Mel. we all just keep making her so darn lost and confused in almost every fic. oh, well. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, but how come no one's giving me suggestions? I like encouragement, but I thought y'all would be after me for writing/ not writing something.  
  
Russav gently closed Mel's tapestry to her room, careful not to listen in on her and Nee's conversation. Life! Matters had seemed to have taken on a life of their own. with a dejected sigh, he walked towards Danric's quarters.  
  
Danric let him in the moment he knocked. "Come, I assume that Nee has filled you in?" He nodded, slightly surprised at his cousin's behavior. "Good, now sit. there. I need your advice."  
  
"Since when have you needed my advice?"  
  
"Since I began to deal with Meliara and plots against the throne!" Russav blinked, surprise no longer a strong enough adjective for his feelings. Danric sighed, looking dejected. "Sorry. I'm just a little."  
  
"Flustered?"  
  
"Yes. So, it seems that Flauvic has joined the fight for her heart, then?"  
  
He nodded. "Though I don't think she likes him much. Nee will be able to tell us more later on. Now, would you kindly explain what happened in there?"  
  
"It started to rain when I came across her. cold, wet, in pain. Tears had mixed with the rain on her cheeks, and her eyes. those were what got me. Sadness and depression, to a degree I have never seen before, were all that was held within them, yet there was more, as though she held the universe in those eyes."  
  
Russav studied his cousin carefully, trying to understand this new tenderness with which he spoke. It was not bad that he loved Mel, but it was unlike Danric to say such things aloud, whether he thought them or not. "Then what happened?"  
  
"I helped her up, then helped her to walk. She needs to be eating more because she's too light. Anyway, I led her through most of the maze, and showed her the center of it, which she found interesting. then we had almost reached the end of the maze when we ran into Flauvic. I'm afraid we got her into a position where she had to choose between us, so she simply forced us both a side. It was brilliant."  
  
"Did things between her and Flauvic seem. odd?"  
  
"Yes. they did. I am not sure why, though."  
  
"I am." Nee walked in, her face pale. "I need to tell you both something."  
  
"What is it, Nee?" Russav asked.  
  
"Is it about something Meliara told you?"  
  
Nee looked over at Danric and saw that if she answered yes, or just told him anyway, she'd get a swift kick in the behind. "It is, but you need to know. Not just as a person, but as the next king of Remalna. Please."  
  
He studied her for a long moment before sighing and looking down. "Speak."  
  
"Flauvic has said and done some things that you need to know about, but she did not want to tell you herself. so she asked me to. He knows magic."  
  
"WHAT?!" Russav shot out of his seat, outrage evident on his face.  
  
"Be still, sit. Continue, Nee."  
  
"He showed her some sort of illusion spell a while back, but she didn't think much of it. Yet he said some things tonight that made her wonder if it was really illusion or if he was trying to make what he did sound like nothing. He said something about wishing she could be taught as he had been. and other things like that, hints he would never have given if he thought she liked you at all."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well, he kissed her." Danric stood, alarm on his face. "Mel said that she had felt like she could not move, though she wanted to, as though held by something stronger than her own will."  
  
"Sorcery." Russav whispered.  
  
"This must end. He cannot be allowed to use her in such a way. Nee, Russav, are you two going to help me?"  
  
They both nodded. "I think now is the time to make your next move with Mel, Danric. Send her a white rose, and ask her to come to the masque ball that is coming up. She won't be able to tell who you are there, though I am sure you would know her." Nee said.  
  
"I may do that. no, I will. It would be best. She will be able to know that it is indeed her Unknown by the ring, but she won't know that it is I to whom she speaks. but will she agree to it?"  
  
"You'll never know until you ask, Danric." Russav held out a piece of parchment to his cousin, and then left after the other man had taken it. Nee did the same, whispering an assurance that everything would turn out all right.  
  
"Will it? I am not sure." He whispered, and then began to write.  
  
All right, I know is short, but I need time to work on the next chapter, which will most likely take me at least two weeks to get done because it's such an involved chapter. until then, my friends! 


	5. The Masque

The Masque  
  
Gosh darn it all. I meant to post this last week, but I had to write the final scene, I just had to! I'm so sorry, y'all. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for my laziness and help you all to forgive me. I know excuses aren't cool, but I have very good excuses. One weekend, I couldn't write cuz one of my friends tried to kill themselves, so. yeah. Then the other, it was Halloween, and I had a party, which took FOREVER to plan. anyways, here's the new chappie, don't forget to review!  
  
My dearest Meliara, More than anything in this world, I would find it most enjoyable if you would come with me to the masque after your foot has had a chance to heal. I will not ask you what you will use for your costume, as your beauty would shine through any mask you attempt to put on, and you will know me by the ring you have sent me. I await your answer as your humble servant.  
  
Mel stared at the paper in her hands, lying in her bed with her foot propped up and a cup of hot chocolate in her other hand. Then she sighed, placing both the chocolate and the paper on a table nearby. "Life, what can I do?"  
  
Her ankle would be fine after a few days of bed rest, and Nee had offered to stay with her during that time. The injury would not hinder her if she decided to go, but there was still the question of how she would react to a courtship outside of letters, face to face. She wanted to see him. to speak with him. but how could she, when she was only just meeting him outside of letters, only just beginning to trust him? And was it truly love that she felt for him? How could she know it was?  
  
Then there was Flauvic. how could she have allowed that to happen last night? Just because he was handsome and sexy. she shook herself and those thoughts from her mind. He was DANGEROUS, how could she forget that, even for a moment? He may look good, but she knew instinctively that he would try to hurt her if for a moment she seemed unimportant to his plans, which she seriously doubted were for the good of Remalna.  
  
Despite her resolve, Mel buried her head in her hands and began to cry softly, unable to take it anymore. "Why. how can I deal with this? Why did it have to happen to me?"  
  
A comforting hand fell onto her shoulder gently, and Mel found her-self looking at Nee for a moment before the other girl hugged her gently. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"  
  
Mel sniffed. "Nee, I don't know what to do. I'm scared about Flauvic, I don't understand anything that has been going on. did you tell Shevraeth about Flauvic?"  
  
"I did. he sent his condolences on the fact that you were injured and his gratitude for telling him of Flauvic."  
  
"Was he mad?"  
  
".I don't know. Now, what was the other thing that was bothering you?"  
  
Mel was silent a moment, then decided that Nee's advice would prove helpful in her decisions, so she told her brother's fiancée about the mysterious Unknown. Nee listened thoughtfully, her face blank. It had been a good idea to help Danric to write the letter this time, then after all.  
  
"Well, why not go to the masque? You won't know him there."  
  
"But. Nee, what if I make a total mess of everything? Sure, I can talk to him in letters. but if I saw him face to face, I wouldn't be able to tell which ways up and which ways down. It's too risky."  
  
"But you want to. And I think you should."  
  
Mel bit her lip, unable to respond to that. "Yes. I do want to."  
  
"Then go for it! Nothing is stopping you but your insistence that you'll mess up, which is untrue, and understandable."  
  
She sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll go. But. what should I WEAR?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Finally, they decided on a swan (thanks, blackrose25 ^.~) which seemed to fit Mel well. She wore a long, white dress with no decorations and a mask that covered her face until her eyes, but left the bottom of her face uncovered. Nee was not going, but there was going to be a certain fox that happened to be where Mel and Danric would, unbeknownst to Mel herself.  
  
When Mel was ready to go, she could hardly recognize herself in the mirror. She almost lost her resolve then and there, but by the time she was able to say anything to Nee, they were already near the ballroom, and Tamora, who was dresses as a peacock but you could still tell that it was her behind the mask easily, had already come to greet them, waving her fan and laughing at her own subtle jokes that caused more insult than cheer.  
  
When she arrived inside, her only companion a laughing Tamora, she hardly recognized anyone there. All around her were the same people she spent her time at parties with, yet she couldn't tell who was who underneath all of the costumes. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea, after all.  
  
Then someone came towards her after Tamora had left, and the first thing she noticed was her ring on his finger, then she saw that he was dressed as a dragon. She couldn't recognize whoever was there at all, though she could see his mouth underneath the mask he wore, just barely. He was smiling at her as he offered her his hand.  
  
"My lady, would you care to dance?"  
  
For a moment she was unable to do anything but stare at him, let alone form a sentence. Then she realized that he was waiting for her answer, so she nodded slightly and placed her own hand in his, shivering slightly as his skin touched hers, even in such a simple manor.  
  
He led her to the dance floor, and she knew that his eyes were on her though she could not see his face clearly. They danced for what seemed like a short time, but must have been hours before Mel tripped a little, her ankle giving out. It had healed well, but it was still a little weak and dancing all night had put too much stress on it.  
  
The Unknown helped support her, taking her out onto the balcony. They had hardly spoken that night, each trying to get control over their emotions and remember everything that was happening just as it was, but now seemed as good a time to talk as any.  
  
"So. why?" Mel asked him softly.  
  
He did not need to ask what she meant. "I am in love with you, and I want to win you. letters were the only way I could think of."  
  
"Am I that unpleasant to be around?"  
  
"No. You simply have a tendency to hang onto old impressions of people that I wanted to avoid if it was at all possible."  
  
"I see. it is a beautiful night."  
  
"More so because you are part of it, as well."  
  
"I didn't think you would be a flatterer, as well."  
  
"It is the truth."  
  
She laughed softly, sitting down to give her ankle a bit of a rest. He sat next to her, cupping her face in his hands. Oh, how she wished she could see his eyes. then his mouth was on hers, and all she knew was that this was so right, so wonderful, she had to get over her fear and face him without any disguises. to know him as he seemed to know her. to never lose this wonderful feeling of eternal bliss.  
  
Tamora, in her full glory, chose that exact moment to walk out onto the balcony. The Unknown drew away from Mel, leaving before she or Tamora could say anything. Mel sighed, her eyes troubled. She knew it was good that he left. but she wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to know who he was. to never lose that happiness that he gave her. But what if she screwed everything up? She'd not even have his letters to comfort her after that.  
  
She brushed past Tamora without another word, going alone to her rooms, feeling completely lost and confused. A woman dressed as a fox sighed, coming away from her hiding place where the balcony was in full view, and came to stand beside a man dressed as an owl.  
  
"What happened?" Savona asked.  
  
"I don't know. now things are in their own hands."  
  
K, that's all for now. I'll get working on the next chapter right now, so I have a better chance of getting it out there. Sorry it's another cliffhanger, but that's what I do best.  
  
Wow, I have two pages of reviews! Really, people, I'm not that good. I love the encouragement, though. See all of you later! 


	6. Thoughts of Love

I feel like a terrible awful person, leaving you all hanging this long... *sighs* but what can you do? I had the chapter all written out, then my comp disintegrated and everything on the memory went poof! Since then, I haven't started really working on it cuz I forget or am too busy... but really, I am very sorry. Anywho, I am making this story long to make up for not having done it in a while, so on with the show!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mel sat again in her bedroom, still staring at nothing for what seemed like moments from when she first came home from the masque though she knew she had been here for over a day. Before her were all the letters the Unknown had sent her, and she sat on her bed reading and rereading them until she had every word memorized.  
  
This was a nasty puzzle. Mel knew now that she had to meet the Unknown again, no matter how she did it. It was lovely dancing with him for all those hours, his smile the only part of him she could see. She sighed, wondering what color those eyes beneath the mask was, whether they had sparkled with love and laughter as hers had.  
  
But she would never know unless she could come up with the courage to ask him to meet with her again.  
  
Which was really quite impossible. Sure, she had managed to get through the masque without him hating her, but that meant nothing. They hadn't really talked all that long, so she didn't have time to screw everything up.  
  
But that kiss... life, the rest of the world could crumble and die for all she cared as long as she could even have one more of his kisses. The one he had given her she relived whenever she saw his handwriting, and she wanted to meet him even more.  
  
Which brought her back to her original problem.  
  
A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts as Nee walked in with two cups of hot chocolate. Nee smiled slightly at Mel and sat next to her, giving her one of the cups of the hot chocolate. Mel smiled back gratefully and sipped at it, careful not to burn herself.  
  
"Did it not go well?" Nee asked after a moment.  
  
"It was wonderful... but, Nee... I have to see him again. I have to meet him face to face, and love him for everything he is, not just what I have seen."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
Mel sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "Because I'm scared, Nee. I finally understand what love is, and it's been hitting me upside the head all this time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nee, I don't only love the Unknown. I've been mistaking my emotions all this time because I've never understood love, and I still can't understand it all... I always thought that I was angry at him, or I'd say things to keep him away. I see now that I was just trying to hold back my feelings so I didn't have to feel them and the confusion they brought..."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mel? I thought that you loved the Unknown."  
  
"I do! That's my problem, I've fallen in love with two people, Nee!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I... I'd prefer not to say until I can figure this all out, okay? It's nothing against you, I just... I need to figure this out on my own, or I'll ruin everything."  
  
"All right... but I don't understand what you're saying."  
  
"I almost don't, either. But, if I'm seeing things right, I'm basically saying that I've been confusing love with anger and frustration and have probably hurt someone very badly. I just hope I can still apologize..."  
  
"What about the Unknown? He loves you, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know..." She sighed softly. "I am so confused. I just need to work everything out and see what happens before I go telling people that I can't see them or talk to them anymore or something."  
  
Mel started to get up and leave before Nee grabbed her arm. "Can you just give me a hint as to who it is you think you love?"  
  
"Sorry, Nee, but no. I need to talk to him first."  
  
Nee smiled sadly in understanding and watched Mel leave, thoughtful. Then she went to Russav's rooms and they went to see Danric together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Danric sighed, idly tracing the designs on the ring Mel had given him.  
  
"Are you listening to me, Danric?" Nee asked, startling him from his reverie.  
  
"I am listening."  
  
"As I was trying to say, she's fallen for you. Really and truly, she has fallen for her Unknown. She can't stop thinking about you, or about what she can do now. She wants to meet you again, but she's terrified she'll do something wrong and you'll hate her for it."  
  
"So why did you tell me there was a problem?" Russav asked her.  
  
"Because Mel says she loves someone else, too."  
  
"What?" Startled gray eyes looked to Nee's face for practically the first time since she had come.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She says she loves someone and has been mistaking that love for anger or frustration and hasn't realized it was love until she felt the love she feels for the Unknown and was able to recognize her love for the other man. At least, I am fairly certain that's what she was trying to say, the poor girls so confused right now. But she wouldn't tell me who, she wanted to work everything out herself first."  
  
"Life, she's in a mess, isn't she? Danric, why don't you just tell her that you're the Unknown?" Russav asked.  
  
"Because she hates me, remember?" Danric turned away tiredly, his shoulders hunched as he stared out the window. "She hates me. Yet she loves the Unknown identity that I adopted so that I could court her. And yet she loves another."  
  
"Danric-"  
  
"Peace. The Unknown will never trouble her again, he is done with."  
  
"Surely you can't mean that! You love her!"  
  
"It is because I love her that I am letting her go. She loves another, Russav. I can't live the dream that she would ever love me in return anymore or it will destroy me, not to mention hurt her. I can't hurt her any longer; I have done it all to often."  
  
"But, Danric... who shall be your queen then?" Nee's eyes shone with concern for her friend and her fan fluttered anxiously in her hand.  
  
"No one. Now leave me, I wish to be alone."  
  
"Danric..." Russav stopped trying to speak when he saw his friend's face. His mouth became a thin, grim line and he gently put his hand on Danric's shoulder. "You're making a mistake, my friend."  
  
"My judgment is clear. I refuse to hurt her anymore than I already have... but I will always love her."  
  
"If you truly loved her you wouldn't do this to her! She doesn't just love the other person; she loves the Unknown, as well. If the Unknown stopped speaking with her and loving her so soon after their first meeting, she'll take it as a rejection of who she is. She'll think that the Unknown was only using her for his own benefit, and that would hurt her far more than anything you could do to her!"  
  
"I thought I told you two to leave."  
  
"Russav, you can't let him do this!"  
  
Russav looked back and forth between his friends, unsure what to do. Then he sighed and gently escorted Nee to the door. "For what it's worth, Danric... I agree with her." Then they were gone.  
  
Danric closed his eyes, sitting on his bed and putting his head in his hands. Life, don't let me hurt her, he thought. But there was no way not to. She loved someone else, and certainly she would no longer love the Unknown if she knew that it was him who wrote her the letters, he who she danced with, he who kissed her soft, warm lips...  
  
And yet... he loved her more than life. Every part of him ached when he thought of giving her up, even for a moment. He couldn't ever love a woman the way he loved the beautiful countess Meliara, nor would he be the same if he ever lost her.  
  
But who was it that she loved? He didn't dare hope that it could perhaps be him. Russav? It would be understandable, and he'd hardly hold it against his best friend if he had captured her heart with his charm. He could live with that decision, though it would hurt him to do so. One of those boys that followed her around, perhaps they were the ones? He hardly knew them, so perhaps he could live with that.  
  
Then a thought came to him that produced such a wave of hate inside him that he was surprised at himself. Flauvic. He was the one, who else could it be? That pretty boy with hardly a thought to anything but himself had been following her since she came; it was entirely possible that she loved him. Perhaps she had told Nee about Flauvic's sorcery and his kiss just to lead her on that Mel didn't love him, yet she really did. He could accept her loving Russav. He could never accept her loving Flauvic; he would die first. But he would not die alone.  
  
The fire of anger flickered and died almost as quickly as it had come and despair took over him again. My beautiful Mel, if only I could hold you and love you. If only you were my queen and I your king. If only you could look past your anger and love me. If only, if only.  
  
A quiet tap on the door wakened him from his thoughts and he went to answer it without thinking. And who was there but his beautiful Mel.  
  
THE END.  
  
(hehe, sorry. Couldn't help it.)  
  
Mel smiled shyly at him, nervous fingers playing with her fan. "Shevraeth, can I talk to you?"  
  
And she still calls me Shevraeth, he thought sadly. He nodded and let her come in. She looked him over, her eyebrows coming together.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I have never been better."  
  
"You... you just don't look it."  
  
"I am fine. What brings you here?"  
  
"Um." She looked down, her face turning crimson. "I needed to talk to you..."  
  
"About what? I'm listening."  
  
"Have you... have you ever had a feeling that you didn't know what it was and you mistook it for something else?"  
  
Hope fluttered in his chest before he quickly crushed it. She couldn't be saying that. "Yes, I have."  
  
"Then, well, umm, perhaps you can understand why I've been so rude to you lately. See, I... I don't hate you. I'm not even angry at you, I just... have never felt what I do for you until recently and have been unable to recognize it."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Slow down, he ordered his heart. It didn't listen.  
  
"I... That I don't hate you."  
  
"Then what do you feel for me, Meliara?"  
  
"I..." She fiddled with her fan again, avoiding his gaze as best she could.  
  
"Mel." His gloved fingers tipped her chin up so that she had to look at him. He was surprised by the odd sparkle in her eyes that had been there the night they had danced, by the fear and hope warring in them. And he knew that he felt the same things she did. Fear of being sent away, hope that the other felt for him the way he felt for her. "Please tell me."  
  
"You'll turn me away... besides, it's silly."  
  
"Nothing you feel can be silly, my dear Meliara. And I'd never turn you away."  
  
"You called me Mel a moment ago, why did you stop?"  
  
"Do you wish me to call you Mel?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then I must ask you a favor."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Stop calling me Shevraeth."  
  
"All right... Danric."  
  
"Thank you, Mel... but that doesn't answer my question."  
  
Someone knocked on the door just as Mel began to talk. Danric cursed softly and went to answer it, blocking the person's view of Mel as he opened the door. Russav stood in the doorway.  
  
"Go away for a minute!" Danric hissed.  
  
"Why? So you can sit here and wallow in self-pity? Danric, Nee won't leave me alone until I talk to you."  
  
"It can wait! Really, I swear I'll listen to all of your lectures this evening if you'll just let me be for a few seconds, so go!"  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to see me off? You're not planning on doing anything stupid, are you?"  
  
"Since when have you known me to be suicidal? I'm just having a private discussion that I need to finish. Now go!"  
  
Finally understanding, Russav went without another word and Danric closed the door. Mel was staring at him, her arms crossed.  
  
"I knew there was something wrong. Now tell me what it is, now."  
  
"Mel... it's really nothing. Nee and Russav are just upset with me because I haven't been myself lately."  
  
"I am not an idiot, Danric. Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It... it would offend you."  
  
"I swear it won't. Please."  
  
"Mel... I've just been thinking a lot lately and many things are bothering me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Flauvic, the people trying to take over the throne... you."  
  
"Me? I am bothering you?"  
  
He wanted to die when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Of course not, that's not what I meant... Mel, what's been bothering me about you is that I have wanted so much for you not to hate me and yet it seems like that wasn't going to happen."  
  
"Oh. But I don't hate you..."  
  
"Then I ask again. What do you think of me?"  
  
Her face was again crimson and she mumbled something under her breath, looking away from him. He tilted her face again so she was looking at him, his eyes intent on hers.  
  
"Mel. Please tell me."  
  
"I... I love you." She bit her lip, trying to look down again, but he wouldn't let her. "If you're going to send me out, you'll have to let go of me."  
  
He smiled softly at her, his other gloved hand tracing her cheek gently. "But I would never send you away, my dearest Mel... for I love you, too."  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
"Of course. But I haven't said anything. I was afraid you'd hate me more for it."  
  
"But I never hated you. I just didn't recognize what I felt for you as love. I was afraid to say anything to you because I thought..."  
  
"Shh. I know what you thought, my dearest." He held her comfortingly against him. "But all that is past now."  
  
"But it isn't! Danric... I love another."  
  
He laughed; glad that was her only objection. "No, you don't." He took off each of his gloves so that she could see the ring that she had given him.  
  
"But... that's my ring."  
  
"You had it made. But now it is mine." I watched her carefully, loving the way her emotions flitted across her face like little birds, and loving how he could now show that love.  
  
"Then you're..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All this time, it was you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Yes, Meliara. Yes and yes and yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He smiled at her again, holding her close. Her eyes shone with love, yet still she seemed confused. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and kissed her gently, a soft brushing of lips that he hardly felt and he was delighted by the shiver that ran through her. He kissed her again, deeper this time. Mel's arms came around him and she held him as close as he held her, kissing him back hesitantly.  
  
Nee burst into the room. "Danric, you are going to listen to me or I'll..." She stopped talking, staring at the two as they looked at her, their arms around each other. "Umm... hi."  
  
"Hello, Nee. Do you still need to talk to me?"  
  
"Umm, no..."  
  
"Good. Can you leave, then?"  
  
Nee thought a moment then grinned wickedly. "Nope. I'm a chaperone."  
  
"Come now, dear, isn't it enough that you 'helped' me all those weeks?"  
  
"Of course not. I want to help you more."  
  
"Nee..."  
  
She ignored the threat in Danric's voice and sat on a chair, watching the two of them with great interest. Mel smiled a little and Danric and kissed him softly before excusing herself. Danric glared a moment at Nee, silently blaming her for Meliara's retreat, but Nee just smiled smugly like a cat.  
  
"Things are beginning to look up now, aren't they?" She asked innocently.  
  
Danric just smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Mel went back into the maze, needing to be alone. She wandered about it idly, thinking of Danric and coming up with the last details of the party she was throwing for Bran and Nee as she went along.  
  
So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice a tall, blonde figure separate itself from the shadows to follow her. So it was quite a surprise to her when Flauvic took hold of her arm.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Until next time! I know it's early for them to have said all these things to each other and it's a little out of character, but the whole "I love you and it's so great that you love me too" scene had to be there so that the rest of the story can go on. If it's really bad, please tell me, cuz I'm not really sure if it turned out ok or not. 


	7. When all seems well

When all seems well...  
  
Wow, I really didn't think that that last chapter would have so many fans, thanks to everyone who reviewed! By the way, I know, it's really OOC, isn't it? I tried to keep it sanely so, but I don't think it worked... and I'm sorry for the delay in getting this posted... I have a new baby brother and he's taking up all of my time lately.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Flauvic grabbed Mel's arm, she was still so surprised by recent events that she hardly noticed at all. But then the force of his grip kept her from walking and she looked behind her to see who was keeping her back, her expression turning quickly from bewilderment to a mixture of shock and fear that she tried to hide as best as she could.  
  
"Let go of me, Flauvic."  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"No where. I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The party tomorrow night for Bran and Nee."  
  
"Ah. That. But there are such sweeter things to think of, Mel."  
  
"And what could you want me to think?"  
  
"You aren't THAT dense, Meliara."  
  
She tried to back away, but he only pulled her closer, his hands clamped hard around her arms so she couldn't run away. Mel looked up at him, somewhat surprised that she didn't feel that same attraction for him she had felt before, just that she wanted to get away somehow and run... run to Danric. The thought surprised and soothed her. He would protect her.  
  
Flauvic didn't let her go, despite the fact that she was struggling hard to get free. "Mel, you didn't object near as much the last time... why now?"  
  
"I can't... Flauvic let me go!"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Something's changed... who is it?"  
  
She blinked once or twice. "What?"  
  
"Who is it that you have found that makes it so you won't let me hold you again?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"And I'm ugly. Now really, tell me the truth." His hands tightened on her arms, bruising them. Mel bit her lip to keep from crying out and kneed him (you all know where). He let out a surprised yell and let her go. Before he could catch her again, she ran back to her rooms, only wanting to be alone. Flauvic watched her run away, a thoughtful gleam in his eye, then looked at the dim light shining from Shevraeth's room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Danric sat talking with Bran and Russav. None of them mentioned Mel, but both Russav and Bran traded amused glances whenever Danric would go off into his own world again, musing, no doubt, on recent events.  
  
Danric let his mind wander from their conversation, and the two pretty much let him. It was odd, Danric thought, that Mel had said anything to him at all. It wasn't like her to just up and say anything like what she had just told him, especially to someone that she had been so upset with before. And yet... he couldn't help but be happy that she had said what she did and that finally he could tell her how he felt and know for sure that she wouldn't throw a book at him or something.  
  
Bran and Russav retired, claiming to need their rest for the next day, and Danric was just getting up to prepare for bed when he heard a quiet knock. He went to the door and opened it, and even his court mask could hardly keep his surprise from showing on his face when Flauvic came into the room.  
  
"Cousin." Danric's tone was cautious.  
  
"Shevraeth. How have you been?"  
  
"Well. And you?"  
  
"As well as one can be in solitude."  
  
"And what brings you here?"  
  
"I warned you, cousin. She's too good for you."  
  
"And I suppose you're a better candidate for her heart?"  
  
"You had best be careful, Shevraeth. Meliara is mine."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"If it must be so. But she will be mine. I would kill her before I let her go with you. Remember that, cousin. By staying with her, you risk her life."  
  
"You'd never kill her."  
  
"Wouldn't I? Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do." Flauvic bowed, a mocking smile on his lips, and then left Danric alone in his rooms. Danric watched him go, wanting nothing in the world other than the sweet privilege of seeing his cousin's life ebb away.  
  
Flauvic couldn't hurt Meliara, not now that she had finally said that she loved him. But how had Flauvic known...? Anger filled Danric once more. The bastard must have cornered her just now and tried to get information out of her. Well, he wasn't the next king of for nothing. He would find a way to stop Flauvic and his family if it was the last thing he did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nee and Bran's party was one of the hardest things for Mel to get through. Danric watched her dance. She knew because she watched him watch her. And avoiding Flauvic was rather difficult, as well, but she managed it. Barely. She had seen Danric's barely concealed anger at Flauvic, and silently keeping the two of them from tearing each other apart without anyone else noticing was not exactly a walk in the park, either.  
  
Then her old spy (Asthmus? I don't have a copy of CCD with me...) came and told her of the danger to the kinthus, and really all she could do was what she had done. So now she was riding hard for the home of the Hill Folk. She would have liked to have talked to Danric before she had left, but he was already gone somewhere and the servants wouldn't tell her where. And to top it all off, another rider was ahead of her and it was raining again. Now all she needed was... life, now her ankle was sore because it still hadn't finished healing.  
  
When she reached the inn, she asked the innkeeper about the other rider and he directed her to one of the rooms. (Being vague because we all know the normal details and like I said, I don't have a copy of CCD here). Mel was partly surprised and partly not when Danric looked up at her, his black cloak on a chair. He put his hot chocolate down and hugged her, ordering food from the innkeeper and someone to bring her a towel or something.  
  
"Mel, why are you here?"  
  
"I have to warn the Hill Folk... the kinthus is in danger."  
  
"They wouldn't dare harm the Hill Folk, would they? Were did you get your information?"  
  
"(Insert name of spy person here). He came just after the party and I wanted to tell you then, but you weren't there."  
  
"That's because I'm trying to stop whatever it is that Flauvic and his family is planning. I just received information that armies are moving against us earlier than we expected."  
  
"Oh... but won't that be dangerous?"  
  
"It will be just like fighting Galdran again, only someone smarter. But don't worry, I'll be careful."  
  
"You had better be."  
  
"I must ask something in return, my love."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You must be careful, as well. If you get yourself killed, I will be most displeased."  
  
"Of course, it's all about you, isn't it?" She sighed. "All right, I will be careful."  
  
He held her closer when she began shivering. "You're freezing..."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am... my cloak got wet and I didn't want to stop until I got here or I may be too late to stop them from breaking the covenant."  
  
He nodded and said nothing, just held her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Danric had a hard time leaving the next morning without Mel, but if he didn't do it then he may have never gotten out of there without making a scene. He just hoped that she would be all right and that he would see her again. Perhaps his water-proof cloak may not have been much to leave her with, but at least it would keep her from freezing to death and breaking her promise to him inadvertently. Oh, my dear sweet Meliara... stay safe, my love.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
More is to come in hopefully the near future. Keep reviewing and tell me any mistakes I make, please. 


	8. The End

The End  
  
Mel would have returned the cloak if Danric hadn't just up and left. She didn't really need it, but it was so comforting to wear his cloak, almost as though it were him wrapping invisible arms around her, keeping her safe. All right, it's a little farfetched, but it could happen...  
  
(I'm gonna skip a little of this part, because we all know what happens and I want to get to the end part that y'all want to read.)  
  
"Really, my dear, I expected you to be more careful."  
  
"I was as careful as one could be in a situation where one's life is a bargaining chip for the lives of thousands."  
  
Danric's gray eyes hardened as he put his hands on Mel's shoulders, forcing her to face him gently. "Meliara, if you ever needlessly risk your life like that again, I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? And it wasn't needless! I needed to help the Hill Folk, if the covenant was broken-"  
  
"I know what would happen; you don't need to tell me." He sighed and hugged her close. "I just want you to be safe..."  
  
"I am, though."  
  
"You could have died out there."  
  
"There are many times I could have died, and I haven't. So can we not dwell on it, please?" Mel burrowed her face into his shoulder, holding him close.  
  
"As you wish..." He stroked her back, his eyes closing almost sleepily.  
  
"Danric..." She looked up at him, wanting to say more but not knowing what to say. That seemed to have been happening to her a good deal lately.  
  
Danric smiled softly and caressed the side of her face, shushing her with his touch. Mel sighed softly, thinking ruefully that she should have known that he would understand without her even having to say anything... then he kissed her again, a soft and loving kiss. And everything was right again; everything was so perfect-  
  
Someone came through the door without any warning. Mel hardly noticed what happened then, just that she was with her Danric and that they were on the road home. Things didn't seem right, though...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What happened here?" Mel asked, looking around the deserted city forebodingly.  
  
"I am not sure... stay close." Danric hardly looked at her; his gaze was focused on a statue of a man in front of them. Mel hardly thought anything of it, unless you counted the fact that it resembled...  
  
"That's one of the servants."  
  
"Yes. Come, my dear."  
  
They made their way to the throne room, trying not to dwell too much on the staring, lifeless statues that seemed to point right to the throne. And of course, Flauvic was waiting for them there, lounging on the throne as though it already belonged to him.  
  
"My dear cousin." Danric had his familiar court drawl again, but there was something else there. Something that almost seemed feral.  
  
"I did warn you, cousin. It hardly is my fault that you failed to listen."  
  
"You two are... cousins?" Mel knew it was stupid to be so focused on that one fact when much more important issues are at hand, but she could hardly help it.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Flauvic rose from the throne and came to stand near her, ignoring Danric's warning glare. "But you shall find that traits in the family favor one of us more than the other."  
  
"Of course." She wanted to back up and run, every instinct screamed at her to do so even as they had warned her at the maze. But she couldn't abandon Danric with this... what was Flauvic, anyway?  
  
"Have you made your decision yet, Meliara?"  
  
"What decision?"  
  
"I am a patient man. I wish to help you, to teach you, but you have to let me. You have to trust me."  
  
"How can I trust someone that just turned an entire city to stone?"  
  
Flauvic laughed, looking as though he was truly enjoying this banter. "And there you have me, Meliara. But I would hope that you could trust me despite my shortcomings."  
  
"That will never happen. Danric is the only one for me."  
  
Laughter and amusement fled from Flauvic. "Very well. It is a shame I must destroy you, as well, but I can't have you ruining my plans."  
  
Mel stepped in between Danric and Flauvic immediately.  
  
"Mel, no." Danric tried to get her to move to the side but she would not do it.  
  
Flauvic laughed. "Do you really think you can protect him? You don't have the training to defeat me."  
  
"I can try. Otherwise you shall become king."  
  
"That is the general plan." A blast of power knocked her to the side. She vaguely heard Danric cry out as she tried to get up when another sound reached her.  
  
Danric had taken out his dagger and the two men were circling each other.  
  
"Danric!" For a moment they both looked at her. "Stop, maybe... maybe we shouldn't fight him. He wouldn't make that bad of a king."  
  
Silence was the only response from either of them. That was no good, they'd hear...  
  
"Flauvic... is it perhaps too late to change my mind?" She wouldn't look at Danric...  
  
"What caused you to change your mind?"  
  
"What if you didn't kill Danric, merely imprisoned him?"  
  
"You are using yourself as a bargaining chip."  
  
"Mel, no! Remember what I said-"  
  
"I'll be safe enough, Shevraeth." Mel still didn't look at him. She couldn't bear to see the hurt and betrayal there...  
  
"Perhaps... what is that?" Flauvic heard the distant music of the Hill Folk, but now it was far too late.  
  
Mel smiled then grimaced slightly in pain. The blast earlier had injured her somewhere around her middle, but she'd had no time to see where... it seemed as though Danric was having trouble as well. "The Hill Folk, of course."  
  
With a small growl, Flauvic grabbed her arm and a knife kissed her throat. "Tell them to leave. Now."  
  
"I can't." His grip tightened. "They won't be able to hear me, and they wouldn't listen, either."  
  
"Make them."  
  
"Let her go, Flauvic!" Danric started to get up.  
  
"Come any nearer and I'll kill her, cousin." A thin line of blood flowed from her neck and Danric stopped.  
  
"Flauvic, I can't stop them from coming, please, let me go..."  
  
He looked down at her, his grip loosening just enough for her to roll away from him and to Danric instead. Flauvic shouted something and a huge... thing... came at the couple. Danric tried to shield them, but something inside of Mel knew that it would kill them if it were able to get to them.  
  
Perhaps Danric will hate me for it later, but I have to... I can't let him die; he is our future. She broke free of Danric, taking his knife as she went. Time seemed still for a few precious moments as she ran towards Flauvic, trying to get to him before the spell was completed.  
  
The sorcerer was prepared, though, and returned her blow with his own dagger, retaliating faster than she thought he would. White-hot pain shot from her left side and she fell heavily, staring in horrified fascination at the red that covered the ground beneath her. Flauvic stood above her, ready to deal the killing blow, when the Hill Folk reached the throne room. Mel didn't see how, but Flauvic was no longer human. His dagger fell harmlessly beside the tree that used to be a man.  
  
Mel fell back, exhausted. Danric was there in a moment, holding her close. "You broke your promise to me, Meliara..."  
  
"What promise was that?" Her voice was raspy, but she could talk.  
  
"You said you would be safe."  
  
"I am not... made of glass, my love... but I'll be fine, truly..."  
  
Danric gently brushed a hand along the cut that stretched from her ribcage to her hip. She tensed, trying not to cry out. "Mel..."  
  
"I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you..."  
  
"But you didn't. You did what you could to help, I just wish it had been me to be hurt, not you."  
  
"I thought that you were."  
  
"Merely a scratch, my dear."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in silence for an eternity before Bran, Nee, and Russav ran in a few minutes later.  
  
"Mel? Oh, Mel..." Bran ran the rest of the way to Danric and hovered over his sister, concern etched into his face. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She tried knife fighting with Flauvic the tree, isn't it obvious?" Russav asked lightly, trying to make the most of the situation.  
  
"Is she all right?" Nee asked.  
  
"Of course I am. Stop fussing, all of you... it's just a scratch."  
  
"The size of Flauvic the tree there, almost. Let's see if we can find a healer... for both of you." Nee replied sternly, glancing at Danric, as well.  
  
"It's just..." Danric closed his mouth.  
  
"A scratch. We know." Russav snickered, then went silent at Danric's warning glance.  
  
"All right, can we stop gabbing and get her to a healer before she bleeds anymore all over the place? Please?"  
  
"Of course, Bran..."  
  
THE END  
  
I would like to thank everyone that read this story and especially those that reviewed. I'd have never finished this without any of you! 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Don't you all love my original title? I'm having enough trouble piecing together an epilogue, sorry. But it was requested and I felt like writing one anyway, so what the heck.  
  
Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing, because I really don't think that this fiction would have been as popular as it was based on the reviews, so I figured good things come to those who wait, right?  
  
Mel sat in her bed, reading one of the histories Danric had brought her. This may have seemed vaguely familiar were it not for the soft, satisfied smile that played on her lips.  
  
"And how is my Queen this morning?" Danric came up to her and kissed her gently. He was dressed for riding and smelled exactly like the horses in the stables.  
  
"I'm fine, dear, so stop fussing."  
  
"On the contrary, Mel. It is a husband's job to fuss."  
  
"It hardly befits a king."  
  
"I must not always appear kingly, must I?" He looked at her with such a fake pained expression that she had to laugh. "It makes one so tired."  
  
"Ah, now, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Mel grinned and put aside the history as he sat next to her, putting one hand on her stomach.  
  
"No, a tired king you'd have to pamper would not be the best idea right now."  
  
"Danric, being pregnant doesn't mean I'm suddenly made of glass. You do not have to hover over me like a hen over her chicks."  
  
"One would hope that's not the fashion in which I hover." Dry amusement colored his tone.  
  
"All right, smart one. Haven't we had this argument enough?"  
  
"What can be done to prevent it? It always follows my fussing and there's nothing I can do to help that..."  
  
"Sure there isn't." She kissed him lightly and started to get up before noticing the tiny hint of warning in his eyes. Mel sighed, trying not to lose her temper. "Do I need to throw another book at you, my love?"  
  
"My dear Meliara, nothing would pain me more than being out of your favor. Please allow me to fetch what it is you require so that you may rest." Danric smiled, teasing yet not teasing.  
  
"I require anything that gets me moving. I hate being cooped up... I want to go riding."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"The healer said I could as long as I take it easy."  
  
"Which I know you won't do."  
  
"Danric..." She sighed. "Exercise is good for the baby."  
  
"You're just trying to soften me up so you can go."  
  
"And you've only just realized this?"  
  
A soft laugh was her only response so she got up from the bed and started getting dressed for riding, ignoring Danric's silent offers to help as often as she could without being obvious about it.  
  
This had happened every morning for the past three months now, ever since it was discovered that Mel was carrying the future Prince or Princess. The entire court was bustling with gossip and merriment as preparations for the heir were made, but things between Danric and Mel only seemed to get worse. Every morning Danric would want to fuss, and every morning Mel was close to finding something to chuck at him for it.  
  
And it wasn't as though she didn't appreciate it, Mel thought. It's just that she had liked to fuss over him when they had first been married, and she loved her freedom. Now it seemed like she was never free to just get on a horse when she wanted to, she couldn't just go and practice swordplay, and Danric had done everything in his power to keep her from any stresses that Petitioner's Court may bring. And though Mel knew he only did this because he cared for her, there was a part of her that just wanted to be her own person again and still participate in his life.  
  
After their mornings ride Danric and Mel went for a walk in the gardens. There was a brief argument over whether or not they should go to the maze before they simply came back to their rooms, Mel being more tired than she cared to admit.  
  
Danric watched her as she fell asleep, smiling slightly. She never used to take naps, and though he knew that the knowledge that she needed them irked her, he also thought that she was almost more beautiful the way she was. Since she was six months into the pregnancy her belly was just starting to swell, so she always slept curled on her side, one arm draped along her ribcage while the other was underneath her head. Mel seemed so quiet and peaceful that he never wanted to wake her, especially since she would do everything in her stubborn power to get to overwork herself when she did so.  
  
He shook his head slightly and got up, going out the door and to Petitioner's Court (after he changed, of course), and when he was almost there Russav caught up with him.  
  
"Hello, dear King." Russav had taken a liking to addressing Danric formally and meaning it very informally, but that was just the other man's nature, Danric supposed.  
  
"Hello, Russav. How are you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better. I hear you and the lady Queen had another row this morning in the gardens."  
  
"Did you really or did you simply assume we did since it happens so often?"  
  
Russav at least had the grace to look sheepish. "A bit of both. But how is Mel doing?"  
  
"Just as active as ever, unfortunately. And as outspoken and... well, I suppose I am being unfair. There are times when I think she knows she can do more than I want her to so she just does it to prove she can, and there are other times when I truly feel sorry for having to pen her up like this."  
  
"Well, you can't just let her go free. She'd be off to swing a sword at somebody or something and they'd be too scared to fight back because they may harm your child."  
  
"True. Life, that'd make her even worse."  
  
Russav laughed. "That it would, my liege."  
  
"Speaking of women..."  
  
"Don't go down that path again, Danric. I thought you had enough of arguments."  
  
"Remember when I was courting Mel and you kept saying it was for my own good?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Am I, your king, not allowed to do the same?"  
  
"That was different. In even the slightest manner we knew that she liked you back. Tamara does not have the same quality."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"Danric, it's not going to work."  
  
"Why can't you just try it?"  
  
"Because I don't want to drive her away! If she thought that I was courting her..."  
  
Danric sighed. "I understand, Russav. More than you might think."  
  
"Well, at least you had help."  
  
A slow smile curled at Danric's lips. "You could have help. Nee would be more than happy to accommodate, I am sure."  
  
"Oh, no. I saw how she 'helped' you."  
  
"She was very helpful. And you were as well, if I recall."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? It's worth a shot."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
They stopped and Danric looked at Russav for a long time before answering. "Because love is worth waiting for. You can't just settle for second best in a different girl, Russav. If you truly love her, let her know. Otherwise you may never know what her answer would have been and it would drive you mad."  
  
A long silence, then Russav sighed. "I may get help, Danric. But I am not making any promises."  
  
"Of course not." Russav kept walking ahead so he didn't see Danric's sly, calculating look at his friend's back. Perhaps it was time to send for Nee and Bran to come back to Court for the birth of the King's heir...  
  
All right, that's all there is for now. If the plotline for where this is going (Russav getting to chase after Tamara this time with a little help from his friends and Tamara making some new ones) then I'll continue the story. So if you want a sequel, tell me, otherwise I won't write it. I was asked by some friends and some reviewers and am taking a stab in the dark for it.  
  
So read and review please! I may not answer for a while because of finals, but its almost summer so that's a good time to start a new fiction if I am going to do so, I think. 


	10. Sequel Information

Sequel  
  
I promise I will write one, but I am going on vacation soon and cannot for at least a week. I would have written it tonight, but I have been having a major case of writer's block for months and have forgotten to message Sherwood for extra information. When I finally get my ducks in a row, which should hopefully be around the second week of August or so, I will post the next story. Thanks so much for your patience so far and for any you can muster up now. 


End file.
